Surrounded by Darkness
by UnicornKlaine
Summary: He tried to get up without looking at memories, but the room was filled with them. Prom photo, the clothes that lay on the floor, the dent on the other side of the bed. Blaine had never felt so empty in his life.


**Authors Note: My first fanfic and its angst. **

**Im depressing. ENJOY! Review please and do tell me if there is a mistake.**

* * *

><p>He struggled opening his eyes. Red and puffy from all the tears that streamed down his face over the last couple of weeks. He is alone. With blurry vision he looked at the clock. 4am.<br>_I swear I just fell asleep._  
>He tried to get up without looking at memories, but the room was filled with them. Prom photo, the clothes that lay on the floor, the dent on the other side of the bed and a book filled with the most precious memories laid open on the table.<br>Blaine had never felt so empty in his entire life. He remembered when he met Kurt for the first time on those stairs in Dalton. _His missing puzzle piece. _It was like he was fulfilled. Healed from the pain he had gone through in life so far. His Dad. The bullying. Everything.

Blaine paced over to that book. It was on page one and it was a picture of the pair. The first meeting at bread sticks with Mercedes taking the photo. It was right after their discussion about gay marriages. Kurts unforgettable smile was beautiful. The many dimples surrounding it. Blaine was on the right hand side smiling his usual 'best moment of my life' smile. Blaine's knees felt like jelly and he had to sit down and those puffy eyes experienced more tears. Everything triggered thoughts of Kurt and his perfect self. Kurts laugh running through Blaine's head.

The next photo crushed Blaine's heart like a finger could crush a grape. Their wedding photo. A sheek wedding that Kurt planned himself. A year after gay marriages were legalized. Tears couldn't stop falling from his face as he began sobbing in loud outbursts. The memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>Honey, what is this abou-" Kurt got cut of as Blaine got down on one knee with tears welling in his eyes. Happy tears. <em>

_They were in a beautiful garden outside of the restaurant they just ate in. It was dark but suddenly beautiful lights glimmered out of nowhere. Kurt was not expecting this._

"_Kurt, we met about 11 years ago. I have never seen anyone as beautiful, clever and talented as you. Kurt, you take my breath away. And this would just be an excuse to spend the rest of my life with you"_

_Kurt was holding his face and he had tears in his eyes. A smile was peeping through and only air came out of his mouth. Blaine took out a box from his back right pocket. He lifted the lid and he faced it towards Kurt. A gold band with the word 'Courage' engraved into the inside of the band. _

"_I got this ring from Tiffanies as I know how much that shop means to you. Kurt, the love of my entire world, will you marry me?"_

_Kurt was drowning in his own tears of joy. As Blaine lifted himself from the ground Kurt screamed and jumped into a hug._

"_Of course I will, Blaine, we have to plan it and order a ceremony and of course I know its from Tiffanies. I've been their and I watched the movie hundreds of tim-" In a state of shock he couldn't stop talking. Blaine slipped the ring on Kurts skinny finger. It was perfect._

"_Shut up and Kiss me already" Blaine put a finger on his lips. Then he removed it and went into a passionate kiss that Kurt was biting into. Both mens tears of joy joined together on their faces,_

"_I love you and I would never leave you for anything in the world" Kurt said laying his head down on Blaines shoulders as soft music started playing. Their steps matched the music and soon after the fountain behind them started spraying water in beautiful shapes. They broke of and looked at it and started laughing._

"_I love you too, never leave me alone" A few tears fell. The moment was just right and it lasted seemed to last forever._

* * *

><p>Blaine closed his eyes as he dropped the book on the floor. The tears could not stop as he remembered the life they once had together. He walked to the bed stumbling into his place, smelling Kurt's pillow, he weeped into it.<p>

_You said you would never leave, Kurt. Why?_

He couldn't bare life without his loved one. His house silent and everything was left in the same place as Kurt left it. Even though his mum, Kurts parents and his friends visited he never seemed to change his mood or look. Blaine wore the same pyjamas he wore after Kurts funeral and he hasn't changed since. The people who saw him had tried to help Blaine overcome the stress and loss of a loved one but nothing helped him. They were worried. In a dark and gloomy room, he curled into a ball holding his pounding head. He could never accept that Kurt had actually left.

Kurt died 1 year and 3 months after their wedding. After a party that Finn and Rachel set up as a mark of their engagement, Blaine and Kurt headed home. Kurt, as always, was the designated driver and after being awake for at least 23 hours, he was really tired.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt, Do you want me to drive? You look really tired and I don't want to risk anything." Blaine look worried at the state Kurt was in and he was scared of the worst.<em>

"_I'll be fine, honey. The quicker we get home the quicker I can go to bed." He smiled that cute smile at Blaine as he replied with a quick kiss on the hand that was holding his knee. "I thought I would never in a million years find someone like you and there you were. My prince charming. Now we are married legally and I have you even though you could have chose so many others. I am the luckiest man on earth and next week our family will grow by one. God, I'm so excited to adopt a child." Kurt looked at Blaine again. "My dreams are coming true to quickly" _

"_I would never choose anyone over you. Not even that guy I had a crush on when you knew me." Blaine replied. " I don't know what I would do without you." As their eyes met they didn't care about the driving. They kissed. _

_It all happened to fast as the car swerved into a field. The car screeched and ran into a few empty boxes. As both men bumped their heads on the dashboard, their was silence. _

"_Kurt, are you ok?" Blaines head had a cut on it with a little blood streaming out of it._

"_Yeah. I'm fine I guess, my head hurts a bit but I'll be ok. You?" He moaned as he sat himself up again. _

"_I'll take over with the driving, Kurt, you look a bit ill and tired" As they swapped seats they made their way home. Kurt was asleep with his head on the window. Blaine looked over every now and then and smiled at the beautiful human being he had the luck to be with. _

_Suddenly he heard Kurt murmur. He suddenly woke up and moaned in pain. _

"_Kurt, what's wrong honey?" Blaines eyes were filled with worry as he pulled in to a stop. "Kurt, honey, tell me what's wrong?" He reached out to Kurt trying to help him but he was going._

"_Blaine. Head. It hurts. I love you and. I will forev-er" Kurt had whispered softly before he closed his eyes. Blaine cried holding on to Kurts warm hand which was soft as a feather._

* * *

><p>Blaine could still remember what the doctors told him.<p>

"_I'm so sorry Mr Hummel-Anderson but your husband died of an aneurysm. With that amount of shock the vein broke and the blood covered his brain. I'm so sorry for your loss." _

He remembered how speechless he was. How his eyes were wet and he could not get used to being alone again.

At the funeral he received many condolences. Also from Kurts friends from McKinley which also soon became his. Blaine hadn't spoken to anyone on that day, he fell into a pit of sadness silently. But after everyone had gone he sat by the newly laid soil. He reached his hand out and touched the head stone.

_Kurt Hummel. An excellent friend, husband and inspiration to us all._

Even though he had come to terms with Kurts death he still couldn't help but cry and remember their love and how everything was wiped away in only seconds.

"Kurt, if you can hear me, please take me to wherever you are. I can't stand being among people who are not you. Take me somewhere only we know"

As Blaine closed his eyes he could feel Kurts warmth near him. Just like a dream, he saw Kurt. They lay together on the bed just like they used too. Just like he never left.

"I've missed you, Kurt" He said.

"I've missed you too, honey"

* * *

><p><strong>Some people may be confused now. Blaine didnt die. He died of a broken heart and he can see Kurt. When someone dies and they were really close you can imagine them being there. Hope you enjoyed angst.<strong>


End file.
